


冒险者与蛇

by inverse_p



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse_p/pseuds/inverse_p
Summary: 警告：杀了一只猫（字面意思）。概要：我们应当忘记小的仇恨。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	冒险者与蛇

**Author's Note:**

> （年幼的）芝诺斯和（作为教师的）冒险者。cp倾向见仁见智。  
> 冒险者去做加雷马皇室的剑术教师。  
> 对天发誓这是我最后一次拿寓言套，一种换头。OOC。  
> 很短。

他掐死了一只猫。  
这种软绒的动物在加雷马是不常见的，他猜测这是一件别人送给他的长辈的礼物。它有白灰色的长毛和一对蓝眼睛，一个仆人曾夸它漂亮——撇去这点，这确实是只适合做宠物的动物，他把它抱到膝盖上时，猫还在舔他的脸。  
生命流失时它还挣扎过，狠狠地咬了一口扼住它脖子的手腕，皇子满不在乎地继续收紧手指，很快它彻底死了。  
他让它的尸体留在他膝盖上，刚刚入秋，这个北边的国家已经开始刮不友善的风了，猫渐渐流失的体温让他感觉到温暖，他搞不清自己是不是快乐。  
——紧接着，他肩膀狠狠地挨了一下。  
皇子从地上跳起来，看向攻击自己的人，手里仍然拽着猫。  
艾欧泽亚来的蛮族冒险者穿着那一身破破烂烂的东方的衣服，握着装在鞘里的刀，刚刚正是拿刀柄给了他一击。今年伊始的时候他以同样的穿着打扮来到加雷马的首都，以他的侍从的话描述，是“气泡一样冒了出来”。冒险者正在他身后打量他，皱着眉，显然这场面里的什么东西让他不快。他迟疑了一下，不知道要不要先道歉。  
西方的冒险者握着刀，又毫不客气地敲了一下他的脑袋。  
皇子把猫的尸体扔到地上，试图握住刀柄或者对方的手，被灵巧地躲开了。  
冒险者说：“你做了件坏事。”  
他想，这是坏事吗？然后仰起头看他的老师如实问道：“这是坏事吗？”  
冒险者低头和他对视，语气里听不出愤怒的意思：“……谨防你不知道，你刚刚掐死了一只猫。”  
他看看地上的尸体，说：“是的。”  
冒险者说：“这就是坏事。如果不够长教训，我可以多敲你几下。”  
他心平气和地说：“但是这不公平，是这只猫先咬我的。”他给他的老师展示手腕上的伤口。  
“平白无故？”冒险者打量他的伤口，仍然握着刀。  
“平白无故。”他撒谎道，光明正大地直视对方的眼睛，从他的老师的表情看来，对方并未察觉。  
“好吧，”冒险者有点怀疑地说，让刀随着系带垂到腰间了，“但你不用杀掉它。”  
“为什么？如果要我也咬它，可能不如它咬我来得痛。”  
冒险者说：“什么？不要那么做。”  
他问：“那我要怎么做合适？我们一直以来对仇恨百倍奉还。”  
冒险者看起来颇有意见，但暂时没组织好语言。于是他走到对方身边，去拽他的佩刀。再次，剑术教师灵巧地躲开了他的手。  
冒险者最后说：“我想，你偶尔该试着原谅。”  
“什么？”他心不在焉地回答，仍然和冒险者的佩刀搏斗，“或者我可以把它丢到湖里……”  
“当作它没有咬你，下次不要靠近它。”冒险者说，“让它走它的路去，猫不是总咬人的。”  
“但这不公平。”他说，厌倦了抢夺刀柄的游戏。  
“确实，”冒险者耸肩，“但宽容一只猫是没什么害处的。”  
“瓦历斯说……”  
“他说是他的事，”冒险者打断他，“不必都睚眦必报。”  
“可是……”  
“没什么可是的——”冒险者沉思，“我们应当忘记小的仇恨。”  
他的学生虚心地问：“什么是小的仇恨？”  
冒险者不擅长玩弄概念和语言，支吾半天才说：“小的伤害带来的那种，小的仇恨。”  
皇子仰头看他，半晌说：“好吧，也许你是对的。”  
他的老师又耸耸肩，伸手拍拍他的肩膀：“当然。”  
他们沿着墙根回到宫殿内，有些隐秘的注视向他们投来，他觉得是老师的红衣服的错。但从背后看到这蛮族人不知是毫无察觉、还是完全不在乎的脸，他心想，这大概就是他的老师所说的小的仇恨，他确实也不太在乎。  
他们一前一后地前往练剑的大厅，他一路上都盯着他老师时不时和脚踝碰撞的刀鞘。他从来没看见过他用过这东西，有的时候，他怀疑这里面是否真的装着有刃的武器，还是只是塞满了爬蔓植物。  
和平常不同的是，一个传令官站在大厅门口，在他们抵达的时候，他头盔里传来公事公办的无趣声音：“蛮族人，殿下找你。”  
冒险者似乎并无意外之情，他用那种满不在乎的语调说：“好吧，劳烦你带路了。”  
他们很快消失在走廊另一侧。  
晚饭前，他的老师回到大厅，和在原地等待的皇子打了一次，他看起来心不在焉，几乎没有主动进攻过。末尾的时候，皇子的剑在被击落前划伤了他的手腕。  
冒险者把仿制剑丢到武器架上，捡起自己的佩刀。  
他的学生在远处盯着他看，他重新走过来时，忽然说：“刚刚，我划到了你的手。”  
冒险者抬起手看了一眼，点点头：“对，有进步。”他拍拍他学生的肩膀，宣布，“下课吃饭去吧。”  
他趿拉着鞋消失在门后。  
皇子等老师消失在门后，才走到武器架上，重新找出那把刚刚用过的剑，他用拇指擦过未开刃的剑锋，没从上面获得任何血迹。显然这把武器最多只是划破了他老师的表皮，用不着包扎，也许第二天就消失了。  
他把剑放回原处，和往常一样淋浴、更换服饰，准备去吃晚饭。但他毫不犹豫地绕路走向一处比较偏僻的、不常用的厨房，刚推开门就看见剑术教师仍然穿着那身红衣服，坐在一袋小麦旁边。  
冒险者正在用石炉煮炖菜，他闻到腌肉和萝卜的味道。他的老师看见他进来，也没有问他为什么不去餐厅吃饭的打算，自然而然地示意他坐到他对面的一罐泡豆角上。  
他掩上厨房的门，走过去接过老师手里举给他的碗，冒险者给他舀了一些土豆和肉，自己吹了吹长柄勺里剩下的东西，就着勺子吃。  
他捧着那个小容器，忽然说：“你要走了吧。”  
他的老师透过炖菜的蒸汽看他，但没什么探究的意味，只是单纯的看，然后他把碎的肉块放回锅里，承认道：“你说得对。”  
他问：“为什么要走？”然后伸手用小勺子把那块肉捞进自己碗里。  
冒险者说：“我还有别的事。”他给自己盛了一勺汤。  
他的学生说：“那么，什么时候回来？”  
冒险者想了想，坦诚地说：“不回来了。你会有别的人做你的剑术教师的。”  
皇子端着自己的餐具，彬彬有礼地回应：“我不会忘记您的。”他看了一眼锅里的土豆，忽然说，“对你来说，我算是小的仇恨吗？”  
冒险者正喝汤，咽下一口食物，怪异地看了他一眼：“什么仇恨？我为什么要恨你？”  
他的学生看了他一阵，盯着他的眼睛说：“刚刚我划伤了你的手腕。”  
对方含着萝卜含糊地回答：“这是什么理由？明天这个伤口就消失了。”  
皇子追问道：“那一天之内不消失的伤口就是大的仇恨吗？”  
冒险者敷衍地说：“我不会恨你的，这没道理。”  
他的学生仍然不依不饶：“我知道你杀了奈尔·范·达纳斯，那么他为什么有资格做大的仇恨？你为什么不原谅他？”  
冒险者没有回答，他沉默地举着长柄勺，若是他的同伴看到他的举止，也许会发笑，但他的学生不认为这值得他的兴趣，他继续问：“以及他的三个百夫长，和两个千夫长，为什么杀了他们？他们是不可原谅的吗？”  
冒险者叹了口气。  
皇子等了一阵，盯着老师的眼睛补充道：“其中一个百夫长是阿拉米格的高地人，他不该和你是立场相同的吗？你仇恨他吗？”  
“……”  
“那么，他们伤害了你吗？我想应该是这样，他们以大的伤害对待你，你因此报以大的仇恨。这样，一切就说通了。”  
冒险者又叹了口气，他伸长胳膊给自己舀了另一块萝卜，终于回答说：“我不恨他们。”  
这个答案太简短，对于拥有凡人之上的大脑的皇子而言，它缺少逻辑，甚至不能自明，他困惑地追问：“什么？但是你杀了他们。为什么？为了乐趣吗？”  
他的老师简短地否认：“不。”  
“什么不？那么，你平白无故地杀了人……”  
冒险者吃掉了萝卜，平静地回答：“可以这么说。但如果我被他们杀了，去问他们同样的问题，他们也会这么回答。”  
“他们不会，”他的学生想了想才说，“其中一个人是种族主义者，认为所有蛮族人都不值得活着。”  
冒险者耸耸肩。皇子没明白他是什么意思，但也认为没必要深究这个动作，他知道他的老师不善言辞。  
但真理仍然掩藏在混沌的烟雾后，他不得不继续问：“那么，究竟什么样的人被你仇恨？我不明白，究竟什么人是死于你的仇恨的？”  
冒险者又耸耸肩：“有很多吧，出于私人的原因，像你说的，较重地伤害了我。但很多时候，也不是我决定谁能死的。”  
“但你杀了许多人，他们的死就是你决定的。”  
“哦！”冒险者笑了，“这个不好理解吗？就像你所说的，不是种族主义者的士兵们，杀掉一个敌国的士兵，不是出于他自己的意志的。”  
皇子低头去看碗里已经发凉的腌肉，问：“那么私人的原因呢？你想要杀一个人，为什么他的生死不是你决定的？”  
他的老师在板凳上不安地动了动，显然，这场谈话持续了太久，他已经对回答追问感到有些不适了：“我很少这么想……显然，我能不能成功是一说，另外……”他抬头看了看厨房的钢铁屋架，低声说，“我会同情他们，我的敌人，我仇恨的人……”他把长柄勺放进锅里，似乎失去了刚刚的好胃口，他故作轻松地笑了笑，“如果有人此时来和我说，公民的审判才适合我的敌人，我也许会放弃我杀人的打算吧。”  
不等他的学生回答，冒险者从凳子上站起来，拍了拍自己的衣摆，对端着凉腌肉的皇子说：“你慢慢吃吧！会有人收拾的。一星时之后我就在奥萨德了。”他又笑了笑，这回真心实意多了，“再见！”  
和下课一样，他快速消失在厨房外。  
芝诺斯坐在泡豆角罐上，他发了会儿呆，把腌肉和土豆倒回锅里。他也没有回餐厅吃饭的打算——虽然他感觉到饥饿、无法缓解的饥饿，烧灼着他的胃，但他同时也明白这不是一块面包就能解决的事，他从未如此清晰地感到自己所渴望的东西，以及他离这个目标可以丈量的距离。  
——他想要一份仇恨，不可消弭的，不能施以那种廉价同情的仇恨。  
为此，他什么都可以做，包括把手放在此人的气管上，慢慢收紧，让动脉搏动的声音从虎口传到耳膜，然后再收紧手指，直到他乐意给他为止。


End file.
